In prior art patents there are disclosed various shoring devices adapted to temporarily support various structures.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,193,233 there is disclosed an adjustable shore in which two uprights are slidably secured to each other by a pair of U-shaped metal bands with one upright having notches and the other having a bolt for engaging the notches to attain the height required. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,570,226 there is disclosed an adjustable shore which comprises a pair of posts (1) and (2), and a frame structure adjustably supported on one post (1) by wedges and which in turn support the other post (2) by a pin which is adjustable to various positions along the frame for obtaining a rough adjustment of the shore prior to the final setting which is obtained by the expansion and contraction of the wedges. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,757,312 there is disclosed an adjustable shore which comprises a post, a guide in which the post is fitted for linear adjustment, a stirrup holding the post and wedges associated with the stirrup and guide for linear adjustment of the post. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,925,981 there is disclosed a two piece adjustable shoring apparatus which comprises a cage-like structure in which a post is inserted and moved lengthwise by length adjusting members.
While the above referred to shoring apparatus have proved to be successful in achieving the objects for which they were intended, it has become desirable to provide an improved adjustable shore frame having a simple structure and a minimum of components which provides an improved shore structure for quickly obtaining major or rough length adjustment and thereafter quickly obtaining minor or fine adjustment to the overall desired length without the need of the complicated, expensive, and time consuming shoring devices of the prior art.
Accordingly, a desirable object of the present invention is to provide an improved adjustable shore frame which accommodates varying heights and which is especially adapted for use as a temporary shore.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable shore frame structure which provides improved means for quickly making major length adjustments and subsequently making relatively minor length adjustments to vary the overall or effective length as desired.
A still further desirable object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable shore frame which provides for instantaneous continuous fine adjustment of the overall length of the shore as desired.
Another desirable object of the invention is to provide an adjustable shore having a simple and inexpensive form of construction.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable shore frame which can utilize lumber of standard thickness for major and minor length adjusting members.
A still further desirable object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable shore which can be quickly and easily installed, which is easy and certain in operation, and does not require skilled labor.